1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates micrometer scaled mono-analyte and multi-analyte substrates used in biosensors, including immunosensors, for environmental monitoring and medical diagnostic purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Antibody substrates for use in biosensors or immunosensors have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,858,801 and 6,235,541, both to Robert A. Brizzolara and entitled “Patterning Antibodies on a Surface”, the disclosure of each patent is herein incorporated by reference.